The new cultivar is the product of chance discovery. The new variety originated as a naturally occurring whole plant mutation of the unpatented proprietary variety referred to as ‘FZ2OK×91 No. 1’ variety of Dendrobium hybrid.
The new variety was discovered by the inventor, Thumrong Suphachadiwong, a citizen of Thailand, during August of 2008 in a commercial greenhouse belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand. After identifying the new variety as a potentially interesting selection, the inventor continued confidential testing and propagation of ‘Suden1201’, assessing stability of the unique characteristics of this variety.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar ‘Suden1201’ was first performed at a commercial laboratory belonging to the inventor in Chonburi, Thailand by tissue culture in March of 2009. Access to all plants was restricted, as plants were kept in a greenhouse not open to the public, and tissue culture plantlets were in a laboratory belonging to the inventor, and not accessible to the public. Through subsequent propagation by vegetative cuttings, multiple generations have been reproduced, which have shown that the unique features of this cultivar are stable and reproduced true to type.